Alorah Taredi
|text1 = Armored |item2 = |text2 = Unarmored}}Alorah Taredi is a Human-Mahjarrat Halfbreed who claims to be the daughter of the late mahjarrat Ptolemos. Alorah was born towards the end of the Fourth Age, the thaumaturgical product of a human and mahjarrat relationship. She remembers little of her mother and wasn't aware of the identity of her father until the start of the Sixth Age. After receiving a vision while she slept, Alorah spied on a ritual of rejuvenation in order to learn if what she had seen was true or if it had simply been a dream. What she saw there convinced her that she had chosen by the One True God, a mysterious entity, to be His messenger. Alorah is currently alive and travels the world doing what she believes is her chosen deity's will. Biography Gielinor Revelation "Who the hell are you?" The woman, Rosaline was her name, stood across from me. She lowered her hand which held some type of magical device. She looked exactly like how I saw her in my vision. Behind her stood the druid, whose name I also knew. He remained silent but had his eyes on me. Slowly, I reached up and removed my helmet. I heard Steven's breath catch in his throat and saw Rosaline narrow her eyes. I raised my hands as a gesture of goodwill before addressing them both. "My name is Alorah Taredi and I am your master's daughter." As I spoke those words, I couldn't help but smile. Alone For most of my life I have struggled with being alone. All I can remember of my mother is her kind face. My father- well, he was never there. The ways of the world were unknown to me then. In time, though, I learned just how cruel a place it can be. As I grew older I met people who used me for their own selfish purposes, whereas I hadn't one. I was always so angry and troubled. I would lash out and direct my pain onto those who I mistakenly thought deserved it. I was incapable of feeling empathy and regarded everything—and everyone—with distaste and fear. I was heading down a road that would have led me to nothing but ruin. But then, He found me. He showed me how the world was meant to be. He chose me to be His messenger, a task I am more than willing to undertake. And with His guidance, I will change the world forever. Cooperation "Now what?" A good question. I considered it while taking a sip of my spiced wine. Across from me sat Rosaline. She watched me closely, her food and drink untouched. "Well?" "We wait." She wasn't satisfied with my answer despite it being the truth. Gritting her teeth, she pressed on. "Wait for what?" I fixed my eyes on hers before replying. "A sign." "That won't cut it," she growled. "I didn't come all this way to sit here with you for gods know how long just so-" I raised my hand and cut her off before she could continue. "I know. You're here to find my father," I said. As Rosaline opened her mouth to say something, I added, "and we will. But first we must wait for His sign." "Whose sign?" "The One True God's." This gave her pause. "Does this 'one true god' have a name?" I gave her a knowing smile. "He is known to all of us; if not by name then by heart." "Whatever," Rosaline said while getting out of her chair. "I don't have time for this." As she turned to leave, I seized her by the arm. She tried to tear out of my grip, but I refused to let go and instead gestured towards the entrance of the inn where a man had just entered. "I believe," I breathed, "that is our sign." Vision I received another vision last night. I know what I must do. It won't be easy, but I know I won't be alone. As for Rosaline, she continues to watch him without protest. I have no doubt she'll remain within the city while I'm gone. I've seen the way her eyes light up when he's in sight, the way she looks at him. I may not be wholly human, but I am enough to where I can recognize what she's feeling. I like to think He would approve. I don't know how long I'll be gone from Varrock. It may take a few days or even a few months. As long as I keep my faith strong, though, I know I will succeed. Wicked Morytania. It is a dark place. I've only just crossed the River Salve and already I feel my resolve fading. I can't turn back, though. Not yet. I must find what He showed me first. But where to begin? I remember what He showed me. Perhaps I should start there. Test Too close. I was reckless and nearly paid the price for it. But now I know why He brought me to that tower, to that mahjarrat. The One True God sought to test me. Through Him I was shown how vulnerable I truly am. Although I failed the test, He is a merciful god. I'm being given another chance. This time I won't fail Him. Recent Events The following events are listed chronologically, meaning they have already transpired and may have been elaborated upon in earlier sections: *Alorah attends a ritual of rejuvenation after receiving a vision while she slept. Although she doesn't participate, Alorah does watch it unfold. After verifying the identity of two mahjarrat she had seen in her vision, Alorah leaves. Later, as she traveled further north, Alorah meets the mahjarrat Azeroth. They briefly talk before parting ways. By the time night arrives, Alorah finds the cave she had seen in her vision and enters it. *After receiving another vision, Alorah travels to Morytania in search of something. She reaches Canifis and asks around the bar for any odd sightings or rumors of such. She then leaves upon getting some directions. A brief pulse of power attracts Alorah to the Slayer Tower where she meets the mahjarrat Renac. They talk. Alorah demonstrates some of her abilities with confidence, but is frightened when he's able to overcome her. She resumes her search once he leaves, shaken from the experience. Appearance Personality Abilities Alorah has a natural gift for magic. She is capable of casting spells without runestones, as well as short-distance teleporation. This is due in no small part to her mahjarrat heritage, which is also responsible for another talent of hers. When in physical contact with another person (skin to skin), Alorah can command them through speech. The effect is not unlike hypnosis and will dissipate within a few minutes if contact is broken. Alorah also receives visions, albeit only while she sleeps. She was not aware of this until recently and believes they are sent to her by the One True God. Related Pages *Ptolemos - Alorah's supposed father. Gallery Alorah5.png|Alorah in EVE Online. Trivia *Click here to listen to Alorah's theme. *Alorah adopted Taredi as her surname, which was the mahjarrat tribe her father originated from. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Seer Category:Neraka Tribe Category:Chaotic Category:Good